behind_voice_actingfandomcom-20200215-history
Todd Haberkorn
Todd Michael Haberkorn (born August 16, 1982 in Arlington, Texas) is an American actor, ADR director, ADR script writer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Allen Walker in D.Gray-Man, Hikaru Hitachiin in Ouran High School Host Club, Italy in Hetalia: Axis Powers, Keroro in Sgt. Frog, Ling Yao in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, and Natsu Dragneel in Fairy Tail. Filmography 'Anime' *A Certain Scientific Railgun - Additional Voices *Accel World - Crimson Knightbolt *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero - Phil Barnett/Zahhak *Ajin: Demi-Human - Yu Tosaki *Ajin: Demi-Human Season 2 - Yu Tosaki *Aldnoah.Zero - Trillram *Appleseed XIII - Kagaya (ep8), Additional Voices *Aquarion - Jun Lee *Aquarion Evol - Jin Muso *Aria the Scarlet Ammo - Kinji Toyama *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA - Kinji Toyama *Attack on Titan - Marlo *Attack on Titan Season 2 - Marlo Freudenberg *B-Daman Crossfire - Alba Cocodoro *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Senshou (ep25) *B Gata H Kei: Yamada's First Time - Cherries (ep1), Additional Voices *Baccano! - Firo Prochainezo *Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts - Kyouji Nemoto *Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts 2 - Kyouji Nemoto *Big Windup! - Yūichirō Tajima *Birdy the Mighty: Decode - Satyajit Shyamalan *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 - Satyajit Shyamalan *Black Blood Brothers - Zaza *Black Butler - Aleister Chamber, Azzurro's Henchman (ep2), Paperboy (ep3) *Black Butler II - Aleister Chamber *Black Cat - Flitt Morris *Blassreiter - Joseph Jobson, Additional Voices *Bleach - Masayoshi (ep315), Moe Shishigawara *Blood-C - Dog *Blood Lad - Roy (ep11), Territory Crasher (ep1), Tobi *Brothers Conflict - 'Hikaru Asahina' *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility - Kimimaro Yoga *Chaos;Child - Takumi Nishijo (ep1) *Chaos;HEAd - Takumi Nishijo *Chrome Shelled Regios - Layfon Alseif *Claymore - Raki *Corpse Princess - Ena *Cøde:Breaker - Toki Fujiwara *D.Gray-Man - Allen Walker, Millennium Earl (eps29-36) *D.Gray-Man: Hallow - Allen Walker *Dagashi Kashi - Kokonotsu Shikada *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire - Shouma Ameku *Dance in the Vampire Bund - Rozenmann *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc - Teruteru Hanamura *Darker than Black - Yutaka Kono *Death Parade - Shimada *Dimension W - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Android#19 *Dragonaut -The Resonance- - Kazuki Tachibana *Eden of the East - Jintaro Tsuji *Eureka Seven Ao - Truth *Fairy Tail - Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragion *Fractale - Colin *Free! - Haruka Nanase *Free! Eternal Summer - Haruka Nanase *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Ling Yao *Fuuka - Yamato Akitsuki *Ga-Rei-Zero - Kensuke Nimura (ep12) *Ghost Hunt - Kazuya "Naru" Shibuya *Glass Fleet - Magnus (ep17), Nobility Adjutant (ep1), Young Cleo, Additional Voices *Glitter Force - Pop *Good Luck Girl! - Momo'o Inugami *Gosick - Wong Kai (ep13) *Guilty Crown - Kurosu Ōma (ep20), Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte - Moota (ep9), Shun (ep4), Stevie (ep6) *Hell Girl - Ichimokuren *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians - En'in (ep2), Additional Voices *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor - Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage - Keisuke Takahashi *Initial D: Fourth Stage - Keisuke Takahashi, Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage - Keisuke Takahashi *Is This a Zombie? - Shimomura *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead - Shimomura *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Bully A (ep1) *K - Izumo Kusanagi *Kaze no Stigma - Tatsuya Serizawa *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Haruo Niijima, Additional Voices *Kill la Kill - Shirō Iori, Driver (ep4), Ryōsuke Todoroki (ep8), Tarō Genbu (ep14) *Knights of Sidonia - Norio Kunato, Pilot (ep12) *Level E - Ejiri *Linebarrels of Iron - Hisataka Kato *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic - Judar, Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Battling Venus - Gouken Yamato *My Bride is a Mermaid - Nagasumi Michishio *Naruto: Shippūden - Animal Path's Former Body (ep127), Bandō (ep224), Bird-Masked ANBU (ep160), Classmate (ep246), Dodai, Evil Ninja from Jiraiya's Novel (ep174), Junior Ninja (ep161), Katazu (ep181), Korobi (ep182), Kurenai's Father (ep249), Leaf Ninja (eps172-173), Man (ep170), Mozuku (ep160), Parrot (ep171), Suika (ep236), Young Might Guy, Yūdachi, Additional Voices *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals - Bankuken Shop Clerk (ep1), Henchman (ep3), Hidden Leaf Villager (ep1), Hidden Leaf Villager (ep4), Jiraiya (ep46), Rogue Ninja (ep2), Suigetsu Hōzuki (ep47) *No-Rin - Roriita (ep8) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan - Kubinashi, Additional Voices *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital - Kubinashi *Ōkami-san and her Seven Companions - Taro Urashima *One Piece - Koza, Nero, Siam, Additional Voices *One Punch Man - Charanko (ep10), Drive Knight (ep12), Pudgy Guy (ep9), Surfer Guy (ep8) *Ouran High School Host Club - Hikaru Hitachīn *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Male Student C (ep6), Plumber (ep1A), Yokoyama (ep5B) *Peach Girl - Shig *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom - Atsushi Motegi, Additional Voices *Prince of Stride: Alternative - Tomoe Yagami *Psycho-Pass 2 - Koichi Kuwashima (ep9) *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ - APOS *Ragnarok The Animation - Lead Cavalier (ep1) *Robotics;Notes - Additional Voices *Romeo x Juliet - Abram *Rosario + Vampire - Tsukune Aono *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 - Tsukune Aono *Sailor Moon - Jadeite (2014 Viz Dub) *Sailor Moon Crystal - Jadeite *Samurai Warriors - Takatora Todo *Sands of Destruction - Kyrie Ilnis *Sasami: Magical Girls Club - Toshihiko "Monta" Saruta *Save Me! Lollipop - Yakumo *School Rumble - Kentarō Nara, Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester - Kentarō Nara, Pyotr *Sekirei - Hayato Mikogami, Additional Voices *Sekirei: Pure Engagement - Hayato Mikogami *Sgt. Frog - Keroro, Kappa (ep46) *Shakugan no Shana II (Second) - Khamsin (ep10) *Shakugan no Shana III (Final) - Khamsin *Shangri-La - Soichiro Hata *Shigurui: Death Frenzy - Ootsubo *Shiki - Masao Murasako *Shin-chan - Additional Voices *Shōnen Maid - Keiichiro Shinozaki *Show By Rock!! - Deyan (ep19) *Shuffle! - Itsuki Midoriba, Male Student A (ep22), Additional Voices *Soul Eater - Death the Kid *Soul Eater NOT! - Death the Kid *Space☆Dandy - Carpaccio *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry - Carrisford "Carris" Radofrics *Strike Witches - Meyer (ep8), Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 - Additional Voices *Suzuka - Yamato Akitsuki *Sword Art Online - Nobuyuki Sugō/Oberon *Tenkai Knights - Ceylan Jones *The Future Diary - Aru Akise *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes - Toale Nelphi, Additional Voices *The Rolling Girls - Manager (ep4) *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk - Jil *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk - Jil *Tokyo Ghoul - Ayato Kirishima *Tokyo Ghoul √A - Ayato Kirishima, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens - Yashamaru *Toriko - Takimaru *Witchblade - Additional Voices *xxxHOLiC - Kimihiro Watanuki *Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches - Toranosuke Miyamura *Yona of the Dawn - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood 4-Koma Theater - Ling Yao *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom - Royal Guard B, Soldier B 'Anime Specials' *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Hope Arc - Teruteru Hanamura 'Movies' *Blame! - Male Villager D *Blue Exorcist: The Movie - Cheng-Long Liu *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street - Jack the Ripper *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" - Jaco *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost - Jintaro Tsuji *Eden of the East: The King of Eden - Jintaro Tsuji *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess - Natsu Dragneel *Hal - Ryu *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! - Italy *Initial D: Third Stage - Keisuke Takahashi *K: Missing Kings - Izumi Kusunagi *King of Thorn - Walter *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost - Milque *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Inheritors of the Will of Fire - Hiruko *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates - Kohza *Summer Wars - Takashi Sakuma *The Empire of Corpses - Friday/Noble Savage 007 *Trigun: Badlands Rumble - Spiky Purple-Haired Man *Vexille - Taro *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream - Kimihiro Watanuki 'OVA' *Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts - Kyoji Nemoto (ep2) *Baldr Force EXE - Additional Voices *Black Butler II - Aleister Chamber *Hellsing Ultimate - Tom Berenger (ep5), Vatican Officer (ep8), Wild Geese *Initial D: Extra Stage - Keisuke Takahashi *Murder Princess - Andre (ep5) *School Rumble: Extra Class - Kentarō Nara (ep1) *Tsubasa Spring Thunder Chronicles - Kimihiro Watanuki 'TV Specials' *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung - Sparrow Hood *Ever After High: Thronecoming - Sparrow Hood 'Video Games' *Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed - Kaito Tachibana *Borderlands 2 - Moorin, Obnoxious Singer, Some Guy, Tran Concelmo, Wilhelm *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation - Keith Kozlof *Demon Gaze - Lezerem Rantile *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness - Xenolith *Drakengard 3 - Octa *Lux-Pain - Ryo Unami *Monster Tale - Meade *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure - Islander *Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax - Sho Minazuki *Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny - Bismark *Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon - Micah *Super Street Fighter IV - Yun *Ultra Street Fighter IV - Yun 'Web Animation' *Ever After High - Sparrow Hood *Prince Adventures - Tirk Tigershark *TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise - Bitshrum (ep12) *Zeldamotion: A Link to the Past - Link 'Web Anime' *Hetalia: Axis Powers - Italy, Young Britain, Additional Voices *Ninja Slayer from Animation - Scatter (ep1) Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (201)